


Horde Highschool - The Future

by Revalios



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora/Catra in Love (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Basketball, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Fluff, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Parents Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revalios/pseuds/Revalios
Summary: What do you think the future of the two looks like after Highschool?Lean on Episode 9.
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra) & Luz Noceda, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about when I read the new chapter 9.  
> I have permission from comic artists to upload the story. 
> 
> The comic is created by the artists zero_lawliet.  
> You can read the comic on :
> 
> (it is available there in English and Spanish)
> 
> Twitter: @zero_lawliet  
> Instagram : @zero_lawliet  
> Webtoons : https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/horde-highschool-english/list?title_no=488687
> 
> The comic can also be purchased on Ko-Fi:
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/zero_lawliet0847

**Future**

  
  
  
  


Adora and her team got ready for the upcoming match. Your team from the **Bright Moon** International Team will play against the **Crimson Waste** team. It's the final game of the season. She would have loved to have her team partner with her at the big game, but unfortunately she is unable to do so. " _I have to bring home the win for you!_ " Adora snorted resolutely. Her best friend puts a hand on her shoulder and giggles. " _Even if you don't, she will be proud of you!_ " - " _I don't want to come home to her empty-handed, Glimmer!_ " Adora grinned at Glimmer and straightened her captain's ribbon and stretched.

  
  


____

  
  
  


After a close game, Adora team won the championship. For them, the ceremony might not go over quickly enough. As soon as she got the medal, she snaps her things. But outside of the arena it is stopped. " _Adora!_ " The tall blonde winces and looks to the right. Her biggest fan and the new captain, the former basketball team she had played for in her youth, came running towards her.

  
  


Panting heavily, she took something from her girlfriend from her hand and handed it to Adora. " _Good thing we got you. Here for you, I recorded it a long time ago. It's one of your matches from the Horde Highschool days._ " She grinned broadly at Adora and put her arm around her friend. The blonde looks at the DVD in her hand and nodded, " _Thanks, I'll see you in a moment, I have to move on!_ " She immediately ran on to a taxi. It has been a few months since she last saw her friend.

  
  


If it were the drive home, Adora would watch the DVD and giggle. 

" _I have to show that here immediately. Thank you Luz._ "

  
  


____

  
  
  


After a 4 hour drive she was finally home. Since it was quite late, she opened the door as quietly as she could. But then a confetti cannon came towards her and two little Magicats jumped on her arm.

  
  


" _Welcome home Mom!_ " the little kittens giggle and quickly ran back into the living room.

  
  


From there the old Magicat could come out and giggle at the sight of her girlfriend. " _That was the children's idea. Come on in, dummy, there is your favorite food 'croquetas'!_ "

  
  


Adora knocks off the confetti and enters the apartment. She went into the living room and sat down briefly on the couch with her children. " _Look, Mom won for you guys!_ " she proudly shows the medal and hands it to her children. Then she turns to her girlfriend. " _I got a DVD from Luz, do you want to watch it?_ " - " _Now? We'll eat soon._ " Adora offers her friend her hand and pulls her over to the couch. Catra took off her apron and lets Adora insert the DVD.

  
  


** > It's the match from episode 9 <**

  
  


Catra went bright red at the sight of her younger version. " _Really?_ "

  
  


One of the twins, **Revali** , screamed joyfully. He's waving his Hordes Highschool flag around. " _Go Mam! Go Mom!_ "-" _Revali ..._ "his twin sister **Finn** giggles.

  
  


" _Oh! .. ~ So the kitten's love it._ " Adora purrs to Catra. She throws her a shy look: " _It's so embarrassing, Adora ..._ "

  
  


___

  
  


After they had finished watching the match and had eaten, they put their tired children to bed together: " _Did you hear that, Revali also wants to be a basketball player._ " Adora giggles and puts him in bed. " _Well .. ~ He's not such a fool as his Mom._ " says Catra teasingly and kisses Finn on the forehead.

  
  


Both quietly left the room and snuggled up on the couch together as they enjoyed the fireplace fire. " _You Catra, I thought your performance was really sexy back then and was also very jealous when Scorpia approached you-_ " She was interrupted by a kiss on her lips. " _However, you won my heart a long time ago, Adora._ " - " _How about another child and she'll be a cheerleader like you did back then?_ "

  
  


" _That would be nice, then I could show her so much._ "

  
  
  
  
  


_**The End** _


	2. The Footsteps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comic is created by the artists zero_lawliet.  
> You can read the comic on :
> 
> (it is available there in English and Spanish)
> 
> Twitter: @zero_lawliet  
> Instagram : @zero_lawliet  
> Webtoons : https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/horde-highschool-english/list?title_no=488687
> 
> The comic can also be purchased on Ko-Fi:
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/zero_lawliet0847

#  **The Footsteps**

It's been 10 years. Finn and Revali are both in their final year in high school. Both go to the newly formed Etheria High School.

Since the fall of the Horde high school, Adora built a new high school with Glimmer's mother. Where the former professional basketball player now teaches the future professional basketball players.

But where the tall blonde is, Catra is not far away either. In her spare time, however, she teaches the cheerleaders in high school.

Adora was proud of her two kittens for having inherited her talent in basketball. More like her and her other mother's talent. Because of their Magicat part, they were flexible and extremely athletic. They inherited their ambition and muscle building from her.

Your boys were very excited that you were allowed to take part in the Etheria Games shortly before graduation. They waited a long time for this to take place again.

Adora calls her kittens and the rest of the team, which also includes Revali's boyfriend. “  _ Who are we fighting for?  _ ”-“  **_For the honor of Grayskull!_ ** ”Everyone shouted and grinned.

Catra watched from afar with a smile when she saw her daughter Mara imitating the poses of the cheerleaders. “  _ You're doing great Mara!  _ “She was extremely proud of her three kittens. She purred over to Adora and leaned against her. "  _ You don't know how proud you make me. ~  _ ", She said in an enticing voice as she wrapped her tail around Adora's arm. The blonde choked while drinking and coughs while the brunette walked over to her group laughing.

The former professional player snorted angrily and taught them a few tricks before the big games took place.

___

In the late afternoon, Adora sent her team to the locker room. She watched in amusement as Revali, Star angry. “  _ Oh come on Rev! You stink!  _ "Star chuckled as Revali hugged her. “  _ Awww, how mean of you! I thought 'nothing is too low for you' ~  _ ” - “  _ That doesn't count if you smell of sweat!  _ ”She laughed and kissed him. "See you after the shower!" She went to the women's dressing room. Adora saw her son standing there grumbling and walking to the men's locker room.

Catra crept up behind. “  _ What are you dreaming about, Dummy?  _ ”-“  _ Oh just the old days. When we were so young Well, before it all happened back then.  _ "The brunette hummed and hugged her wife. They both went to the office together and changed while waiting for their three children.

“  _ When the games are next week, will you join us?  _ ”-“  _ Of course, Dummy. I'm gonna let my two kittens play me! You have worked towards it for so long.  _ ”Adora nodded and grinned proudly. Back when they watched the high school video, both kitties openly told them they wanted to be basketball players too. The Horde High School no longer exists, but they still wanted to join. So she offered Glimmer's offer to work in the new high school.

After Mara's birth, she wanted to be there for her family and gave up basketball as a job, but she wanted to teach her about children. That's why she's now working as a coach in this high school. She wanted to do things better than Mrs. Weaver.

A shiver ran down her back and she clutched her arms. High school didn't have fond memories other than Catra.

She looked over at Catra and, like every time, fell in love with her wife again. Her wife got prettier and prettier over the years, you just couldn't tell ... That they have three kittens. Where another one is on the way. They have reached an age where they no longer hoped it would work. But they were looking forward to the fourth and last addition.

With this little surprise bundle, Catra had had more time to prepare the cheerleaders to cheer their team's.

Catra yawned long and grumbled briefly. She caresses her belly, which has grown a lot. Then she looked over at Adora and laughed. “  _ What are you staring at, you big Dummy?  _ "The blonde jumped from her position and looked away, embarrassed. "  _ I-I just noticed again how adorable my wife is again ...  _ " Catra rolls her eyes and kisses Adora on the lips. “  _ And that's why you stared at me all the time to get that realization?  _ ”Adora nodded hastily and gave her a crooked grin.

Revali and Finn arrived at their parents' house. Finn carried Mara in his arms while her brother held hands with Star. “  _ Mam! Mom!  _ “Revali is calling for them. The couple turned and saw the four of them approaching. The brunette picked up Mara and put her in the car.

While Adora talks to Star and her twins. “  _ Shall we drive you home Star?  _ ”-“  _ Oh what Ms. Grayskull, you don't have to. Flora from the cheerleaders takes me away.  _ "Star waved his hand and smiled at Rev. Rev. He looked at her sadly and sighed. “  _ Well then I wish you a lot of fun.  _ "He let go of her hand with a pout and went to her mother's old van.

Finn grumbles annoyed. “  _ Does he really have to sulk again?  _ ”-“  _ Oh, come on, as if you hadn't pouted when Flora paid no attention to you today.  _ “Finn's ears flicker up and his tail flares up a bit. “  _ Oh what!  _ “Finn quickly went to the van and pushed in in front of Revali. Star took advantage of this and pulled Revali to him by the collar.

Amused, Catra and Adora watched the whole thing. “  _ See you tomorrow, Revali!  _ “She kissed him on the mouth and then giggled and walked quickly to Flora. Revali stood flushed and perplexed and almost on his lips.

His Magicat mother pats him on the shoulder with a grin and climbs into the van. He immediately got on. Adora buckles up. “  _ Let's go home!  _ ”

___

Adora threw herself on the bed with relief when the day finally ended. Your wife came out of the bathroom a few minutes later in pajama pants and a sports bra. “  _ Well, Coach Grayskull, already so exhausted from the day?  _ “She snapped the tip of the tail at Adora's nose.

The blonde pushed the tail off her nose and looked annoyed at Catra. “  _ Catra! Now come to bed and let's cuddle!  _ “The brunette Magicat happily lies down next to her wife and hugs her shoulder. Adora's hand rests protectively on her wife's stomach and caresses the soft fur there. Catra purred from the gentle touch and enjoyed the closeness.

Adora hummed happily and fell asleep snuggled up against Catra.

___

A few days passed, the big basketball games took place and Coach Adora's team did well.

Exhausted from the last game, Revali drank from his water bottle, then wiped the tail off his forehead with his sweatband. Finn watched the other games from the bench.

Catra passed towels and bottles to the other players. Then she went to Adora. "  _ If you keep looking so serious and bitter, you'll get wrinkles in the same places as Ms. Weaver."  _ Adora looked at her friend in shock and shuddered. She loosens her face and rubs her temples. “  _ The other teams are really good. I don't know if we will make it this year.  _ ”-“  _ Is that why you worry? I know you care that our kids should win before they graduate.  _ “She wraps her tail around Adora's arm and hugs her.

This gesture calms Adora a bit, she looks at her wife with a smile and puts her hand on her wife's stomach. The brunette purred happily and winced when Revali suddenly jumped up.

“  _ We shouldn't be intimidated!  _ "He grinned broadly at his team and held out his fist. “  _ Consider what kind of coach we have and the others don't!  _ "Finn shakes his head and then stands up, poking her fist against Revali's. Star went to it and held out hers too. The other teammates joined in and together they shouted their fight saying. “  _ Who are we fighting for ?!  _ ”-“  **_For the honor of Grayskull!_ ** ”Everyone shouted together and put their fists in the air. Together the whole team went to the pitch and prepared for their next game.

___

In the penultimate match Revali was pushed away by an opposing player so that he hit a barrier. The game was paused briefly while Adora and Catra rushed to Revali. “  **_Revali!_ ** ”

He landed on the barrier so badly that he has two deep cuts under his eye. Revali lost a lot of blood. But instead of being taken away, he growls at everyone. “  _ I'm staying! I want to end today's match!  _ ”Adora looked over at Catra. “  _ Revali, it's too dangerous. Please don't be as stubborn as your mother ..  _ ”He shakes his head and stands up. “  _ Please let me finish this match!  _ "Finn sighs and nodded to her parents.

Revali's face was repaired slightly and the game went on.

You won the game by a huge margin. Revali sagged slightly on the bench and panted exhausted. Star sat with him worried and changed the plaster on his face. “  _ Why are you so stubborn, Rev?  _ ”-“  _ He's just like that because it's the last match of the three of us and he wants to make our mothers proud.  _ "Revali nodded at his twin's words and leaned on Star's shoulder.

In the last match they gave everything and won the game thanks to Revali's last throw. Which one of them collapsed after the match.

After the award ceremony, they took him to the hospital to have his wound treated. They pressed the wounds together with adhesive bandages. "  _ So it should grow together more naturally and there won't be any ugly scar left  _ .", Said the doctor when he lets Revali go back.

___

In the evening they celebrated victory together as a family. Adora did everything for Catra, who has her typical pregnancy sickness again. Star came to the party this time with Flora.

Mara came running downstairs and giggled. “  _ Mom! Moma! Look what I found with Rev and Finn!  _ ”She holds up the poster of Catra in her cheerleading outfit. “Catra looked up and flushed to the ears. “  _ Adora! I thought you don't have the poster anymore ?!  _ ”-“  _ I-I just liked it too much, Catra… I can't just throw it away!  _ ”Catra growled at Adora and walked over to her, whipping her tail.

“  _ Mom!  _ ”-“  _ Mam!  _ "Both immediately looked at the door and their eyes widened. It seemed to them as if they were seeing their younger ones fashioned. Finn wore the basketball uniform of the Horde High School of Catra, with the number 13. Revali wore Adora's, with her big 1 on it. Seeing the two Horde high school uniforms together softened their hearts.

“  _ M-Mam, why are you crying?  _ " - " _ I-It's like this ... We never had much time playing together in Horde high school when your mom left the team ...  _ " Catra sniffed and looked up at Ador. The blonde hugged Catra from behind and nodded.

The twins looked at each other and smiled. They both went to their parents and hugged them.

___

Shortly before graduation, the twins both got a scholarship at a sports university. As well as an invitation to play in the old Adora team.

Her parents had never been so proud.

Mara joins the cheerleading team at a later age. While Adora continued to coach the upcoming youth basketball team. She was even recruited by her old club to occasionally train her two children and their team.

She accepted this immediately.

Catra and Adora had another girl in their family, little Zero was born.

Zero didn't hit the basketball line like its bigger sibling. But no matter what you choose Zero. Your parents will support you.

Finn and Revali became famous professional basketball players like their parents.

What happened to the old uniforms? They were hung on the wall along with their children's old uniforms and now adorn their parents walls.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I got inspiration from a conversation with Zero about her comic. But also through a question from their FAQ on Instagram.

Not only did this help me write it. I also won a picture in a raffle and had Finn draw in the HH uniform.

Artist : [SKeyblader96](https://twitter.com/SKeyblader96)


End file.
